Merge (Marvel concept-fusion)
A Merge is a fusion of two or more people from the Marvel Multiverse on a conceptual-level, combining a person's identity as a base with personality, weapon, power, and/or origin traits from other beings. =Merges by classification= Gaea's Merge Gaea in the Marvel Multiverse is the Elder Goddess of the planet Terra and is one of the oldest beings in the entire universe. Gaea is the mother and/or ancestor of a vast majority of the deities of the planet Terra and fulfills the roles of the earth-mothers from all of these pantheons under a variety of different names. Merges among the Asgardians Merges among the Olympians Merges from the Ultimate Marvel Universe Merges from the X-Men Cinematic Universe Merges from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Merges from the Ultimate Marvel Animated Universe Merges from the Warp-World Merges from What If? universes Earth-23881 married She-Hulk: I Love She-Hulk (X) Hulk and She-Hulk get married and settle down into as normal of a life as a pair of Hulks can have, living a life similar to Lucy and Ricky Ricardo and even having a son, Little Hulky. Notable merges from this universe (3) *''Hulky (Bruce Banner, Sr.) Ricardo III'' *''She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Ricardo'' *''Little Hulky (Bruce Banner, Jr.) person/Little Ricky Ricardo IV'' Earth-28909 If Ben Parker was Galactus's Uncle? (X) Galactus is the loving nephew of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, until coming back from a successful appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show only to be informed that Uncle Ben was murdered by a burglar. Galactus uses his power to reduce the criminal to ooze and resurrecting his uncle as the Silver-Surfer, he is then fed a large stack of wheat-cakes by his aunt to sate his cosmic-hunger. Notable merges from this universe (2) *''Galactus (Galan Parker) Parker'' *''Silver-Surfer (Ben Parker) Ben/Silver-Surfer'' Earth-82528 married She-Hulk: She-Hulkie (X) Hulk and She-Hulk get married and settle down into as normal of a life as a pair of Hulks can have, living a life similar to Dagwood and Blondie Bumstead in a suburban neighborhood with their large number of dogs. Notable merges from this universe (2) *''Hulkwood (Bruce Banner) Bumstead'' *''She-Hulkie (Jennifer Walters) Bumstead'' Earth-89122 If Aunt May had Claws? (X) Aunt May is still Peter's aunt and a loving caretaker to him and his wife, Mary Jane, but she is also a mutant with sharp claws in each hand and a casually threatening side when they attempt to skip out on dessert so they can make it to the movies. Notable merges from this universe (1) *''Aunt Claws (May Parker) May/Wolverine'' Aunt May What If? universes (X) A number of worlds where Aunt May possesses the powers and roles of different super-beings and uses them to battle evil. Aunt May has taken the place of superheroes on several worlds and their places in history, including: Hank Pym's role in creating the Pym-Particle Serum and Ant-Man technology as well as the Ant-Man Identity on Earth-23848, Tony Stark's role in creating the Iron-Man technology as well as the Iron-Man identity on Earth-24388, Bobby Drake's role as a founding member of the X-Men as well as IceMan's powers and identity on Earth-24838, and Scott Lang's role as the second user of the Ant-Man powers and identity after Hank Pym on Earth-82804. Notable merges from these universes (4) *''Astonishing Ant-Aunt (Hank Pym) {Earth-23848}'' *''Invincible Golden-Oldie Iron-Man {Earth-24388}'' *''Auntie Freeze IceMan {Earth-24838}'' *''Ant-Man (Scott Lang) {Earth-82804}'' Obnoxio What If? universes (X) A number of worlds where Obnoxio the Clown possesses the powers and roles of different super-beings and uses them in strange ways for his own gain and entertainment. Obnoxio has various power-sets on these worlds, including: SuperbMan on Earth-28578, Uatu the Watcher on Earth-28758, Wolverine on Earth-28857, DareDevil on Earth-28875, Hulk on Earth-57288, BratMan on Earth-57828, Spider-Man on Earth-57882, and Sherlock Holmes on Earth-82578. Notable merges from these universes (8) *''Super-Obnoxio SuperbMan {Earth-28578}'' *''Obnoxio the Watcher the Watcher {Earth-28758}'' *''Obnoxio-Wolverine Wolverine {Earth-28857}'' *''Obnoxio-DareDevil DareDevil {Earth-28875}'' *''Obnoxio-Hulk Hulk {Earth-57288}'' *''Obnoxio-Bat BratMan {Earth-57828}'' *''Spider-Obnoxio Spider-Man {Earth-57882}'' *''Sherlock Clown Holmes {Earth-82578}'' Wha...Huh? universes Notable merges from these universes (2) *''Black-Panther Black-Panther/White-Wolf {Earth-200505}'' *''Hulk/Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) Hulk/Spider-Man {Earth-200527}'' Merges from Merge-Universes Earth-615 Ben-A-Verse An alternate-universe where Ben Parker takes the place of all people: man or woman, child or elder, human or alien. All of these Uncle Ben people take after the usual versions of Uncle Ben (Benjamin "Ben" Parker of Earth-616 and similar universes). The only word the people of this universe are capable of saying is "Malkovich"; a meta-reference to the film Being John Malkovich. Notable merges from this universe (7) *''A-Ben-Gers Avengers'' **''Cap-Ben America America'' **''Iron-Ben Iron-Man'' **''Benar Thor'' **''Ben-Widower Black-Widow'' **''Beneye Hawkeye'' **''Demolition-Ben Demolition-Man'' *''Uncle Ben people'' Earth-40616 of Champions merge-universe A group of prospective Champions were summoned to participate in the Contest of Champions from a strange alternate-universe, they wielded dual power-sets: one that matches their usual counterparts and one that is usually possessed by another hero or villain. A notable trait of these merges when compared to those of other merge-universes is that they they only possess the name/appearance/personality of a single person with the powers and some of the origins of another hero or villain folded in. These prospective Champions were ultimately rejected from participation in the Contest and placed into storage for possible future usage alongside other previous rejects; they were later released by MODOK to battle the Summoner and his allies to prevent them from interfering with his plans. Notable merges from this universe (13) *''Cyverine (James Howlett) Wolverine/Cyclops'' *''Superior-Fist (Tony Stark) Iron-Man/Iron-Fist'' *''Frank Strange (Frank Castle) Strange'' *''Electro-Luke (Luke Cage) Cage/Electro'' *''Voodoo-Skull (Johnny Blaze) Voodoo'' *''Ice-Phoenix (Jean Grey) Phoenix/IceMan'' *''Spider-Witch (Gwen Stacy) Spider-Gwen/Scarlet-Witch'' *''Gwenperion (Gwen Poole) Gwenpool/Hyperion'' *''Boltagon the Accuser (Blackagar Boltagon) Bolt/Ronan the Accuser'' *''Star-Kang (Peter Quill) the Conqueror'' *''Punishing Angel (Aldrif Odinsdottir) Angela/Punisher'' *''Unstoppable Ant (Cain Marko) Juggernaut/Ant-Man'' *''NightCarnage (Cletus Kasady) Carnage/NightCrawler'' Earth-121065 Gwen-A-Verse An alternate-universe, and a few related parallel-worlds, where Gwen Stacy takes the place of all people: man or woman, child or elder, human or alien. The near-entirety of these Gwen people take after the more usual versions of Gwen Stacy (Gwendolyne Stacy of Earth-616 and similar universes), though notable exceptions to this general rule are Gwen the Duck, Spider-Gwen 2099, and Gwen Boo Ba who are more similar to Spider-Gwen (Gwendolyn Stacy of Earth-65). Notable merges from this universe (37) *''A-Gwen-Gers Avengers'' **''Cap-Gwen America America'' **''Iron-Gwen Iron-Man'' **''Gwen of Thunder Thor'' **''Gwulk Hulk'' **''Gweneye Hawkeye'' **''Black-Gwendow Black-Widow'' **''Gwen Fury Fury'' *''X-Gwen X-Men'' **''Cy-Gwen Cyclops'' **''Gwenverine Wolverine'' **''Colosso-Gwen Colossus'' **''Gwen-Storm Storm'' **''Gwen-Crawler NightCrawler'' *''Gwenhumans Inhumans'' **''Gwendusa Amaquelin'' **''Gwenjaw Lockjaw'' *''Squadron Gwenister Sinister'' **''Gwenperion Hyperion'' **''NightGwen NightHawk'' **''Gwenzzer (James Sanders)'' **''Dr. Spec-Gwen Spectrum (Kinji Obatu)'' *''Gwensters Monsters'' **''Gwen Fang Foom Fang Foom'' **''Gwengo Orrgo'' **''GooGwen Googam'' **''RorgGwen Rorgg'' **''Gwengilla Gorgilla'' **''Gwen Boo Ba Boo Ba'' **''QuogGwen Quogg'' **''Gwensteroso Monsteroso'' *''Other Gwen heroes and villains'' **''Dr. Gwenge Strange'' **''Gwenneto Magneto'' **''Gwenom Venom'' **''InGwenible Hulk She-Hulk'' **''Gwenpool Deadpool'' **''Gwen the Duck the Duck'' **''Witch-Hunter Gwengela Angela'' **''G.W.E.N.D.O.K. M.O.D.O.K.'' **''Spider-Gwen 2099 2099'' **''Gwen-Root Groot'' *''Brian Michael Gwendis Michael Bendis'' Earth-422009 Trio merge-universe Earth-20051, the Marvel Adventures Universe, was rearranged and manipulated by a mysterious woman only known as the Keeper using her cosmic-puzzle. She rearranged the histories and personalities of the Fantastic Four and many heroes and villains associated with them, creating a familiar world with a history much like that of other similar universes, but with roles and personalities shuffled around in a new and unique structure. Notable merges from this universe (15) *''Terrific Trio Four minus Thing, traits swapped-up'' **''Mr. Fantastic (John Storm)'' **''Human-Torch (Susan Storm)'' **''Invisible-Man (Reed Richards)'' *''Hulk (Ben Grimm) Banner/Ben Grimm'' *''X-Men X-Men/Avengers/various'' **''Professor Doom Doom/Professor X'' **''Cyclops Cyclops/Iron-Man'' **''ShadowCat ShadowCat/Wolverine'' **''Marvel-Girl Grey/Rick Jones'' **''Phoenix Grey'' *''Black-Spider (Natalia Romanova) Black-Widow/Spider-Man'' *''General Peter Parker Ross/Spider-Man'' *''Sorcerer-Supreme (Norrin Radd) Strange'' *''The Keeper's villains villains'' **''Octo-Doom (Otto Octavius) Octopus/Dr. Doom'' **''Deathlok-Venom (Luther Manning) Deathlok/Venom'' **''Mole-Goblin (Harvey Elder) Mole-Man/Green-Goblin'' Merges from universes visited by the Exiles Merges from other universes in the Marvel Multiverse Earth-30594 to She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder An alternate-universe where She-Hulk takes the place of Thor as the mightiest hero of Terra and the wielder of Mjolnir. In this world, She-Hulk is the daughter of Odin, hammer-wielding lightning-goddess of Norse myth, destined enemy of the World-Serpent, and the most powerful Asgardian. Notable merges from this universe (1) *''She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder (Jennifer Odinsdottir) She-Hulk/Thor'' Earth-30954 to She-Popeye An alternate-universe where She-Hulk takes the place of Popeye as a boisterous strong-armed hero in a rather ridiculous and cartooney world. She-Popeye is a rather loud and aggressive heroine, striking powerful blows against friend and foe during her violent episodes; after beating all friends and enemies within her reach, She-Popeye laments there is no one else who needs a good punch, until the world-eating Galactapus shows up and makes a burger out of Luna, beating on his foot and causing him to wonder whats causing him this irritation. Notable merges from this universe (2) *''She-Popeye (Jennifer Walters) She-Hulk/Popeye'' *''Galactapus (Galan Wimpy) Galactus/Wimpy'' Earth-34095 to She-Hulk of Vengeance (X) An alternate-universe where She-Hulk became a heavy gun-toting vigilante possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance after suffering a personal tragedy. She-Hulk in this universe takes on the role of the Punisher as a highly lethal anti-hero after a personal tragedy and is essentially a heavily armored walking arsenal, and Danny Ketch's Ghost-Rider as a Spirit of Vengeance who protects the innocent and punishes the wicked. Notable merges from this universe (1) *''She-Hulk of Vengeance (Jennifer Walters) She-Hulk/Ghost-Rider/Punisher'' Earth-15107 Marvel Ultraverse After the battle between the Silver-Surfer and the vampiric Rune, the Infinity-Gems of Earth-616 were blasted across the dimensional-veil into Earth-93060 (Ultraverse). Nemesis, embodiment of the Infinity-Gems, was reborn with when the Ego-Gem was reunited with the other Infinity-Gems after a series of events involving Loki, the Avengers, and the UltraForce. Nemesis created a blank-slate reality and shaped it in the image of a combination of Earth-616 and Earth-93060, a number of the resulting beings had traits of people from both of the universes. Notable merges from this universe (4) *'Hulk Ghoul/Hulk' *''Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) Campbell/Iron-Man'' *''Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) Wasp/Black-Widow'' *''Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Swan/Black-Knight'' Jimmy Yama universes Yama became a MC2 superhero (X) A number of worlds where Jimmy Yama possesses the powers and identities of second-generation superheroes who are prominent on Earth-982. He shrinks down and spies on criminals as Ant-Stinger on Earth-10049, punishes the guilty with restraint and unstoppable power as J2 on Earth-10409, he battle monsters and super-criminals and wins no matter the odds as American Dream on Earth-14009, and he fights evil and woos his love, Mayday Parker, as Psi-Lord on Earth-14090. Notable merges from these universes (4) *''Ant-Stinger (Jimmy Yama) (Cassie Lang) {Earth-10049}'' *''J2 (Jimmy Yama) (Zane Yama) {Earth-10409}'' *''American Dream (Jimmy Yama) Dream (Shannon Carter) {Earth-14009}'' *''Psi-Lord (Jimmy Yama) (Franklin Richards) {Earth-14090}'' Earth-41900 Duran: Spider-Girl the Corporate-Sponsored Crime-Fighter (X) A world where Courtney Duran became the superhero, Spider-Girl, instead of her best friend, Mayday Parker. Being a very business-minded girl, Courtney profits greatly off of Spider-Girl's image and popularity, with toy and clothing lines made based on Spider-Girl, auto-companies fighting over the right to make the official Spider-Mobile, non-lethal web-weaponry sold to police and military agencies, coordinating crime-fighting efforts using software and equipment supplied by alliances with tech-companies, and formulating mass team-ups to increase the efficiency of battling super-crime, as well as reducing the amount of physical effort required on her part, all the while drawing the eyes of hunky and well-muscled super-men. Notable merges from this universe (4) *''Spider-Girl (Courtney Duran) Duran/Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker)'' Merge-Items from across the Marvel Multiverse =Multiversal counterparts= Synthite (Multiversal) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings from various universes across the Omniverse. Amalgams (Marvel/DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings from both the Marvel and DC Multiverses, at least one from the Marvel Multiverse and at least one from the DC Multiverse. Mash-Ups (DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the DC Multiverse. Alloys (Transformers) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the Transformers Multiverse. Syncretics (Mythos) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the Legendary Multiverse. Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M2